


Bleeding Sun

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Power of the Sun [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poor Aine, Self Harm, Thanatonautics, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: After seeing Sagira's lifeless shell, Aine fears for Osiris. She decides to take action and tries to find him the only way, she can think of.





	Bleeding Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering what Aine would do, if Ikora would contact her regarding Sagira.. So this came of it.

“Aine, Ikora asked for your presence. It seems urgent.” Lugh materialised himself next to her shoulder, watching her, as she prepared dinner for herself. The red haired Warlock frowned at her ghost slightly and pushed a piece of cucumber into her mouth. What could Ikora possibly want from her at this time of the day? She wasn’t on active guardian duty anymore and too busy with the orphanage. Gladly, she had help from Anna. 

After the Red War and losing her light, only to regain it after almost a year, she still suffered some memory holes. Sometimes, images didn’t fit quite in, but she managed. 

“Please inform her, that I will be there shortly, I just need to dress myself.” 

So much for dinner. Aine put everything away, into the fridge mostly and went upstairs quietly to get her robes on. Anna was already sleeping and it was very late. She was glad, she could head out like this and the kids weren’t alone. She looked herself over in the mirror.

She wouldn’t lie to herself. She looked old. The beauty of youth had fallen off her long ago and since the Red War ended, she felt even older. Aine sighed and rightend her clothing, to leave the house and head towards the Tower. 

Around this time, the courtyard was almost silent. Most Guardians were either on patrol or already in their quarters. Ikora’s home was directly above the bazaar. Her apartment offered a beautiful view on the city and the Traveler, but her destination was her study in the basement. 

She didn’t even have to knock, the other Warlock opened the door with a soft smile on her lips and Aine returned it, putting her arms around her in greeting. “Ikora, how are you, dear?” The younger woman stepped aside and let her in. 

“I’m well, thank you. I’m sorry, I called you here so late in the evening, but one of my hidden.. Aine, he brought me something concerning and I feel, that you have a right to see it.” Her troubled expression made her pause. She and Ikora had spent so many years side by side, she saw her as her daughter. 

“Ikora, are you alright? You look distressed.” She examined her face closely, but she just gestured forward, guiding Aine across the room to a smaller chamber in the back. The sight in front of her didn’t require any more explanations. She knew, why she was here the moment her eyes found the small table in the middle of the room. 

In the middle of said table was a pillow and on top of it rested a ghost, a dead ghost. The usually bright, blue optic gone dark, only covered with light, grey swirls. And the shell, Aine would recognize it anywhere. Tears instantly stinged in her eyes. 

Lugh appeared next to her, his own shell moving wildly from stress. “Sagira!”, he called out, quickly flying over to her and scanning her lifeless form. Her name was the finally thing that made the tears run over her face. She pressed one hand to her mouth to suppress the sobs and Ikora just stepped to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Aine, she is not dead. Just unconscious. We will find a way to bring her back.” Realising, that these words wouldn’t comfort the red haired Warlock, Ikora pulled away and left her alone with Lugh and the silent Sagira.

“Lugh, if Sagira is here… Almost dead.. Then it means Osiris is still alive and alone out there. Without a Ghost.. Traveler’s Light, he could die…. Maybe he already did.” She felt dizzy, her body was giving in and her companion instantly tried to heal her. But even a Ghost couldn’t heal heartache. Aine sat down on the chair, next to the table, eyes still resting on Sagira. “We have to find him.. I know, he left me because of his Exile, but I won’t let him die.. If we’re not too late already.”

“Ikora said, she already had someone in mind to do that.” 

“Ikora doesn’t use the techniques, I am capable of, Lugh.” She wiped her eyes and shook her head. What she intended to do, would make Lugh angry. He hated it. 

“Are you sure, Aine? We can’t know, if this works out.” His artificial eye focussed on her face, trying to find anything to help her. He never liked to see his Guardian suffer. 

“It’s the only way, I can think off, without running head first into danger.”

“But you just got your light back! You are still dealing with the aftermath of the Red War. Some of your memories are still missing, this will only make it worse!” 

“I won’t sit here and leave everything up to others. I lived almost a century in the believe, that Osiris was long dead. I just can’t keep still..” Her voice broke once more, but she could keep herself from crying this time. Aine got up from the chair and gave the unconscious ghost on the table a last look. “Let’s go. I would rather not do this in someone’s company..” 

In the basement of the Orphanage, Aine had her own study. A room, where she could retreat and work on her own interests. This was, where she kept all her books regarding history, science, the power of the light and also some darker examples. Thanatonautics, the nature of the Darkness and the Books of Sorrow were only a few of them. 

She also kept some of Osiris’ tools here, being grateful, that they weren’t destroyed during the war. They were mostly for studies about the Vex, but one of his writings, she kept, was the Thanatonaut’s Lullaby. He taught her this technique to gain visions from beyond the Void so long ago. She had only used it a couple of times, mostly out of desperation. Just like the situation in which she was now. 

She couldn’t give herself a simple bullet into the head, it would wake Anna and the children. She wouldn’t risk anyone finding her like this. “Lugh, lock the door please.” Her ghost turned and with a quiet ‘click’ the entrance was blocked. Aine sat down at her desk and opened one of it’s drawers, taking out a knife, decorated with various symbols, mostly Warlock signs. 

“Please be careful, Aine. You know how dangerous this can be.” Lugh’s shell swirled in concern and his single optic looked at his guardian, slightly narrowed. 

“I know, what I’m doing, don’t worry.. I don’t really have another choice.” Her eyes rested on the blade and she sighed, her breath shuddering. Dying was not pleasant, not at all, especially when done by herself, but for her it was the only way to get an image from Osiris’ location. “I miss him, Lugh.. Terribly so..”

“I know.. Just watch out, alright? I’m here to revive you. How long?” 

“2 minutes, not longer. We can try again, if it’s not enough.” Her ghost didn’t seem pleased with that reply, but he didn’t argue either. Lugh was always one of the more quiet ghosts. Which balanced good, when they still lived with Osiris and Sagira, since Sagira never stopped talking. 

Aine pulled off her left glove and pushed up the sleeve of her robe, eyes focussed on the vein underneath the pale skin. With a bit unsure steps, she moved over to the sink next to her small laboratory and filled one of the bigger bowls on it with warm water. Her heart picked up the pace, she got nervous. She always had been before using Thanatonautics, never being sure what her vision would exactly show her. 

She put down the bowl on her desk and sat down once more, taking the knife in her hand, putting the blade to her wrist. Aine took a deep breath and pressed down. She cut her skin from a spot slightly above the wrist and up her forearm, teeth clenched from the stinging pain. Blood instantly started to run out of the wound and dropped into the bowl of water. She put her arm down and everything was coloured in red. 

Lugh hovered by her side, but eventually snuggled into her neck, offering her comfort, as the blood ran out and time passed. Her vision slowly started to fade and she felt dizzy. Her ghost’s presence felt like a soft humming on the edges of her consciousness. He tried to make her passage easier and it worked to a certain point. Dying was still awful. 

Her mind found itself in the dark. Pure nothingness. She wasn’t as experienced, as Osiris, so she wasn’t able to guide her visions as she pleased. A burst of light destroyed the blackness around her and if she would be actually awake, her sight maybe would have been blinded by this, like staring directly into the sun. Warmth flooded her senses, why could she even feel it? Colours exploded. Red, orange and yellow. The colours of her light. 

Images of pale ruins in the sand, constantly switching places with fields of strange looking grass, machines and sometimes a sky, black as the night and a lightless sun. 

She didn’t know any of these places, they told her nothing.. She had traveled to none of them. But the visions from beyond the Void were tricky and could show anything. Past, present or the future. It seemed all tied together. The last thing appearing was a triangle formed portal. She knew these, at least. From Osiris’ studies. A Vex portal. 

Aine was never an expert for these hostile creatures, but he had been obsessed with them.. 

Her spirit crashed into the portal and it shattered. The image in front of her inner eye cleared and she saw a figure, surrounded by flames, running for cover. It took her a moment but her mind proved strong enough to actually identify the person. Him. Pale green eyes turned towards her, the rest of his face covered. 

It was impossible, but Aine believed that they looked at each other for a moment, where time stood still and maybe she just imagined it, but his eyes widened slightly. She tried to reach out, but failed. With a sudden rush she was pulled away, backwards through her vision and felt like she crashed back into the world of the living. 

Her whole body cramped, gasping for air. She was laying on the floor? Probably fell down when she went through the veil to the other side. Aine coughed, feeling sick all of a sudden, though still pushing herself up, back to her feet. She put a hand on the side of her face and took a moment to get a hold on her own mind again. 

“What did you see?” Lugh healed the wound on her arm and then focussed his optic on her.

“The sun, sand..ruins.. but also fields.. black skies.. but I saw him. Behind a Vex portal.” She pulled herself onto her chair again and groaned, still being uncomfortable. 

“Hm…” Her ghost hovered through the room, as if in thought. “The sun and sand… Vex things? Sounds like Mercury.” 

She really wanted to slap her own face. Her troubled heart and desperation had closed her eyes for the obvious. “Of course, you’re right, Lugh. But… Why not show me Mercury directly… The Gate.. Hmm… Could he managed to find his way into their portal system?” 

“That would not be good.. Especially without a ghost…”

Panic grabbed at her and her breath came too harshly. If Osiris was trapped in the Vex Portal System, his life was on the line.. “We have to speak to Ikora. Now.”

“Aine, it’s in the middle of the night..”

“I couldn’t care less.” She pulled her glove over again and left everything, as it was, ran up the stairs and left the building in a hurry.


End file.
